


A warm place

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: « What a good evening » thought the ronin.





	A warm place

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First fanfic! please don't hit me, I just tried to keep this ship sailing.  
> Reviews (and kudos?) are welcomed. and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I just want to thank all peoples who keep loving yisuo on tumblr! <3

« What a good evening » thought the ronin. Today's fights were rather interesting and luckyly, he was on the same team with his favorite swordman, Yi. What he prefers with good fights is the good mood of his partner, quite pleased by the end of the day.   
After a good shower and a more than welcome meal in good company, the Wuju master lead his lover to his room.

The door closes then the ronin find himself pinned against it by the other swordman. Just the time to take off his helmet before he press his lips eargerly on Yasuo's, cuting his air and possible asks.  
Both part when breathing becomes necessary, still chest to chest, loosing themself into the other's eyes.

A hand goes lower, tracing firm muscles to finaly reach the ronin's crotch, cupping, teasing, waiting for a reaction. A soft moan echoes, encouraging. Feeling himself growing harder under the attention, the swordman picks up the smaller one and carries him to the shared bed, unable to wait longer. 

« Wait ! Need to take this off ». 

Yasuo put carefuly Yi at the edge of the bed, allowing him to undress hastily.

The armor gives enough time for the ronin to drink the sight of his lover. Pale skin, thin but powerful, brown hair cascading on his shoulders , two emeralds to get lost into. A small blush paints Yi's cheeks, like each time he unveils himself for Yasuo. The latter knows he's the only one who will ever see the Wuju master so vulnerable and gods, he just wants to cherish him.

« Come here, Yasuo » eager tone but still the same shyness as the first time. The smaller lies on the bed, presenting himself openly to his lover undressing.

At last naked, the swordman get on the bed, embracing his boyfriend tenderly. They share a kiss, quickly deepened, tongues dancing passionatly as the air heats up. Too much warmth. Yi starts to grind their arousal together and Yasuo keep it up. Littles noises and grunts resonate in the room.

« ...Yasuo. please, need you », after a particularly loud moan from the smaller.

« Yes lovely, don't worry. I'm here. » whispered in his ear while he search blindly some lube. 

The ronin takes his time to prepare his lover, gently moving in and out his fingers. Shivering from the stimulation, the master tries to muffle his noises. A light brush to the prostate have Yi keening, head buried in his pillow. 

It makes it even harder for Yasuo not to just take his swordman right now and fuck him to the oblivion. Instead, he shakily lubes himself and goes to kiss his lover, searching his eyes for a yes.   
Feeling empty again, Yi lift his gaze to meet Yasuo's, head reddened by the attention.   
His lips are captured for a loving kiss, seeking permission for more.

« I'm ready. Please, give it to me », panting.

« Shhh I've got you. Just move on your back, I want to see your pretty face » 

That does it, a dark blush creeping on his face and he lies again on his back. Yi tries to grab whatever part of Yasuo he can reach while the latter position himself. A smooth and slow thrust have them both groaning.   
« mmh so warm and tight... », Yasuo leans to kiss Yi, setting a pleasurable pace to start with. For a few minutes, only a wet slap, pants and moans can be heard. Embracing each other closely, never letting go.

Then Yi swap suddenly their position, dominating the ronin. The move has Yasuo going even deeper in his lover, reaching his prostate. The noise emanating from him could have probably been heard outside of the room. 

Yi gritted his teeth to avoid other embarrasing noises but too late. So he starts to move his hips, determinate to bring his boyfriend to completion. What a sight for Yasuo, gripping firmly his lover's hips. He feels his peak coming fast so he strokes Yi's shaft a the same pace he fuck him. 

« Yasuo, I'm...I'm near »

« Me too. Move for me, please ! »

The warmth becomes unbearable, moans coming freely from the two lovers. Yi's breath is taken, vision blurring as he climaxes, one name cried out. The latter comes a few seconds after, almost bruising his hips, a full-bodied groan resonating while he empties his load. 

Silence falls, the two lovers trying to calm their breathing. Lazily, Yi get off Yasuo and lies on his side, exhausted but contented. Arms capture him and then starts one of the best cuddles of the month.

« Yas, we need to clean this mess... » he knows they are not going to but he still try.

« Naw loveliest, I'm not going to move, now I'm in the most perfect place »

A little smack on the head, still sweet and loving. « Mmmh okay... but it's all your fault »

« Of course, yes. Now, just let me enjoy this moment. »


End file.
